


Black eyes

by xLexiChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Fluff, Hunter!Cas, M/M, Okay Not Really, Sexual Tension, a hint saying they fucked after this chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean is still accepted into the group. Heres to a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black eyes

**Author's Note:**

> its 5 am and i have a brand new puppy

Castiel's weakness is, and always will be, Dean Winchester. And when he died against Lucifer, his soul came back as a demon; and was granted access to return to his body only if he did as Lucifer, or Crowley wished. 

But Castiel, long after being human, long after not having any grace; still accepted Dean in his group. The one he took a hold of when Dean died.

"Cas, will you just—" In a middle of an argument, Dean's eyes blinked; in return captured those perfect black eyes completely. 

Castiel, completely forgetting what they were fighting about, breathed in his nose; exhaled out his mouth and he replied—

"You look kinda sexy when you do that." He grinned. And so did the demon Dean Winchester before an outbreak of a groan escaped the room when their red headed companion, a former Charlie Bradbury, was founded the culprit. 

"Will you two just have sex already?" She asked.

And Castiel and Dean did take a glance at each other. 

"Why not?" Castiel grinned harder if it was possible.


End file.
